Normal catheters sold on the market today are too long, which can cause a number of problems physically and emotionally to both patient and their physicians who try to meet their needs. The extra tubing hanging loose can become entangled easily and has a tendency to bunch up a great deal, causing stress, anxiety, frustration and embarrassment to a patient who must wear a catheter.